Blank Shots
by Invalid Opinion
Summary: A collection of oneshots for my Blank Space AU. [Frisk uses ASL. Papyrus is aware of resets.]
1. You Wish

You wish for many things. But some Wishes weren't meant to be granted.

* * *

He was wearing the shirt you gave him: the black, sleeveless turtleneck shirt that was meant to replace the shirt you accidentally ruined. You remember the light chuckle he gave in response to your constant apologies, saying "this is why we can't have nice things" with that ever-present smile on his face.

You remember him telling jokes and puns whenever he could find the opportunity, remember his unique sense of humor that fluctuated between bright and cheerful to borderline morbid. Remember his speech pattern, body language, facial expression, habits. (He always told you to pay attention to how people functioned - said that it would come in handy someday. So you did just that.)

You wish you didn't have to remember him.

You wish things would go back to the way they were.

Just the three of you getting excited about science. Poking fun and looking out for each other, like an odd family.

But he was wearing the shirt you gave him that day. He opted out on wearing his usual hoodie, but wore it under the white lab coat he occasionally used as a blanket during break. All of you were excited. The machine was finally done, and it was the day to test it out.

You wish you hadn't.

The experiment could've been stopped before it even began. The codes and programs for the machine could have been wrong, or the machine itself might've been wired incorrectly. But you knew that wasn't the case. All three of you made sure that everything was done perfectly, everything was fine. Nothing should have gone wrong as you kept an eye on the excited males and constantly checked the system while everything booted up.

But then again, the three of you had been proven wrong many times before.

Everything went wrong.

How it happened was still a mystery to you. Maybe it was the CORE's excess energy that was used to make the machine work. Maybe there was a design flaw, or some kind of damage all three of you managed to miss. Either way, the experiment was a fail. The machine exploded, the magic from it wreaking havoc in the lab and dragging and throwing things across the room.

The first to get sucked in was the Royal Scientist: your mentor and father figure. He didn't even have the chance to scream before he was wiped out of existence.

You watched in horror as it took its second victim. Your eyes meet with his, and he just smiled sadly. And you paid close attention to the words that you couldn't hear. Then he was gone.

Everything stopped soon after, and you couldn't move from the spot behind the small island where you were hiding. And it was pretty clear that it wasn't the wound that took residence on your side that was keeping you there.

Nobody remembered them.

Your co-workers, the king, your friends.

His brother.

Nobody.

And for six years you had to endure the nightmares of that day. Alone. Because the only two people who knew how to comfort you properly were gone. You noticed a while back that your stuttering became worse, and much more permanent.

You did your best to take up the role of Royal Scientist in honour of your mentor. You made it your job to keep a close eye on the brother that was left behind, because it was the least you could do.

And one day the human child fell, the barrier was broken, and you and your friends moved into a nice big house together in a small town nearby. You told stories about your two lost companions to your friends. You had to bend some truths, but otherwise it was nice to talk about the two.

At night you went stargazing. And you knew with all your soul that he would have loved to see it himself. It was, after all, his dream.

You remembered him perfectly. And sometimes, when his brother walked around in that blue jacket of his, you liked to pretend that he was there to crack jokes with you. To point out your horrendous stuttering. To tease you about how you're now dating your long time crush. To be here on the surface with his only real family like he talked about.

You wish you didn't have to remember him.

You wish your memories were erased along with the others.

You wish you didn't have that scar on the side of your stomach.

You wish for many things.

But some wishes weren't meant to be granted.

* * *

 **A/N: I wanted to write something with Alphys remembering the past. I also wanted to try writing something in second person POV.**

 **First official fic for my Blank Space AU.**

 **Beta-ed by my friend.**

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

 **-Iop**


	2. Stargazing

He enjoyed the night sky.

But one night, he didn't.

* * *

Even a year after the barrier was broken, Papyrus continued to fall in love with the night sky. Every night when everyone was asleep, he would climb onto the roof of the house the group lived in and gaze at the stars. It never failed to amaze him at how beautiful real stars were compared to the fake ones that decorated the ceiling of the Underground. Sometimes, if he was feeling up to it, he would bring the telescope up with him to look for new constellations he hadn't seen yet.

It was relaxing.

But one night, it wasn't.

It always easy for him to climb onto the roof without waking anyone up, his height being an advantage as he crawled through his window, so it came as a surprise when he heard a slight thunk come from where his legs dangled. He leaned forward to watch the human child climb up to where he was, and he had to admit that it was rather amusing. Once they were seated next to him, he gave them a slight nod.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" he asked quietly. No need to be loud when it was just the two of them.

I wanted to talk to you about something.

This caught his attention quickly, because he had a good guess on what the topic was going to be about. And he would rather not talk about it right now. But he didn't have a choice but let the child speak.

"What would you like to talk about?"

The resets.

He stayed quiet, motioning with his hand to urge them to continue.

Well, first, I...wanted to apologize to you. For making you go through all of that. For... They paused, fidgeting a little as they thought about how to word it correctly. Papyrus could feel himself tensing up as the silence stretched on.

"Frisk-" He began to talk as gently as he could, half hoping they would stop.

For making you watch everyone die. For trying to kill you when you were trying to help. For actually-

"FRISK." Papyrus glared at them, his hands clenching into fists as memories of past runs flashed before his eyes.

The child jumped a little at his raised voice, and he couldn't muster up enough energy to feel guilty about it. They already had this conversation before. He already knew the details of what drove them to do the horrible things that they did. He already knew about Chara, and the child's conversation with them.

He already made his feelings towards them quite clear.

"We talked about this before. So I would prefer if you got straight to the point."

There won't be any more resets. I promise.

They looked at him with a serious expression, their red eyes seemed to glow thanks to the moonlight. He wished they would stop staring at him like that.

"Thank you." he replied as calmly as he could, trying not to look directly at their eyes. "But it's too soon for me to believe in such promise."

I understand.

"I'm glad you do."

After a few moments of silence, Papyrus moved to help Frisk get back into the house. The child was light, so it wasn't much effort to crawl back into his window. But when he gently placed Frisk down in the hallway, he didn't bother giving them a second glance before he closed the door to his room. He was afraid that, if the child was in his sight any longer, he would do something he would regret.

Papyrus did not sleep that night. He was plagued by the images of what could've been.

* * *

 **A/N: Something with Pap for a change = )**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **-Iop**


End file.
